


站住，碰瓷!

by jiangcha137



Series: 卡鸣短篇 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137
Relationships: KakaNaru, カカナル, 卡鸣
Series: 卡鸣短篇 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623217
Kudos: 4





	站住，碰瓷!

卡鸣│站住！碰瓷！

现实甜向一发完HE

温柔老流氓老师卡x小可爱心机学生鸣

推荐食用歌曲——Fuerteventura

以上，走着

鸣人做完实验出来，已经是晚上十一点了，午饭晚饭只吃了两口吐司面包的他，现在俨然是个游魂了。

实验楼外面的灯也有点问题，一闪一闪的晃眼睛，最外面的两个直接熄了。

这两天下了雨，温度降了些，夜里被风一吹，鸣人裹紧了身上的外套，缩缩脖子，左摇右晃的绊着脚出了大厅。

卡卡西终于在开课前结完了手上的案子，提着公文包从停车场刚出来，还没来得及喘口气，就被路边跌跌撞撞冲出来的人挤进了怀里。

碰瓷?

是个男生。

幸好是个男生。

以上就是卡卡西被鸣人碰瓷的时候最先有的第一、第二和第三个想法。

后来他们和大和一起吃饭的时候，大和说起卡卡西被女学生碰瓷赖不掉的事情时，他俩不约而同的互相对视了一眼。

对上眼的一瞬间，鸣人的脸唰的就红了，抓着筷子只顾低头吃拉面，没敢再抬起头，倒是卡卡西一脸若有所思。

他低下头借着昏暗的光线瞧怀里的男孩子，漂亮惹眼的金发，支棱得乱七八糟，像是被他自己大力揉搓过。脸颊上不知道蹭到了什么脏东西，划得像是猫胡须一道一道的，嘴微微的张着，倒是真的睡得像只小猫了。

卡卡西看着自己掉在水坑边上的西装外套，再看了一眼怀里的男孩子，颇有些无奈。他把男孩子扶起来靠在身上，腾出一只手来，想从男生的身上找到什么他的信息证明，好把人送回去。这个点出现在学校里的，还是实验楼附近的话，应该就是木叶大学的学生了。

然后，掏了个空。

卡卡西不信邪的再细致的找了一遍，还是什么也没找到。

别说校园卡了，连手机都没摸到。

这下卡卡西觉得这个男孩子是真的来碰瓷的了。

准备得也太齐全了。

卡卡西原地思考了三秒钟之后，认命的用脚勾起外套，艰难的把人挪去了车里。他本来打算去住教师公寓的，现在带着个人，还是运回自己外面的房子好了。

卡卡西带着男生，打开钥匙进了屋，帕克听见声音从屋里出来，发现刚才回来过的人又回来了，坐客厅里看了卡卡西和男生一会儿又回自己窝去了。

卡卡西看着睡得死沉死沉的男生，累得连吐槽的心思都没了。扒了男生的衣服，直接扔上床，就去浴室洗澡了。他今天刚从土之国回来，回到家放了行李箱就准备去学校好好休息，明天上课。

结果，学校是进去了，公寓是回来了。

洗完澡，卡卡西总觉得自己好像忘记了什么，但实在是困得连手指头都不想动了，盖着被子一觉睡了过去。

鸣人是被饿醒的，虽说他昨天晚上已经饿得不行了，然后睁开眼后，他被吓蒙了。

这哪儿?

旁边还有个男人?

看见卡卡西的一瞬间，鸣人直接出溜到了地上。

“嘶......”如果说醒来看见身边有人，还是个男人已经很可怕了的话，那么他俩都没有穿衣服的样子，直接吓得鸣人跳了起来。

鸣人急匆匆又强迫自己小声的摸到了自己的衣服，迅速的套上夺门而出。

“吊车尾，你昨晚去哪里了?”佐助皱眉看着一阵风回到寝室的鸣人。鸣人头发乱糟糟衣服也是皱巴巴的，脸上还有非常明显的惊慌。

难道他昨晚被人带去酒店了?

“佐助，我先去洗个澡，你等我一起去上课啊！”鸣人丢下这句话，拿着衣服又风风火火的冲进了浴室，佐助只好放下包，带上门去楼下给鸣人买早餐。

等他回来，鸣人穿好衣服正坐在桌前擦头发。

“啊，谢了的说，佐助。”鸣人饿得前胸贴后背，早上被吓到，他都没感觉到饿。这会儿洗完澡出来，闻见包子的味道，肚子立马的就响了起来。

佐助在他旁边坐下，把鲜牛奶也递给他。

“你昨晚去哪里了?打你手机也一直没人接。”

“手机?”鸣人叼着半个包子，伸手在自己换下来的衣服里胡乱摸了一通，没摸到。

“嗯?没有的说，去哪里了?”

鸣人一边吃一边弄，佐助拽了一把他的手，站起来自己去找，还是没有找到。

“丢了?”佐助看他吃得差不多了，拿起包问他。

“嗯......大概吧。没事儿，我晚点出去买一个就好了。”鸣人不在意的摆摆手，擦了嘴抓起书包就和他一起出门去上课了。

卡卡西臂弯里夹着书进门的时候，鸣人正忙着给小樱耍赖装可怜，说自己昨晚饿得头晕眼花脚下拌蒜手机还丢了好惨好惨的说，需要小樱给一个抱抱安慰。

小樱忍着暴打他的冲动，默默的挪远了两个座。

教室里安静下来，鸣人转过头，看见卡卡西那张脸，整个人都懵了。

这个男人，他早上才从他床上、家里跑出来，以为从此不见相忘江湖，结果这个人竟然是他的老师 

“上课吧。”卡卡西站上讲台，连自我介绍都懒得说，直接开始上课。鸣人机械的翻开书，卡卡西到底在讲什么他根本听不进去，脑子里只想着，完了。

睡了一觉起来发现同床共枕的是个男人就算了，最可怕的是他还是自己的老师。

我早上起来直接跑没人了，他会不会公报私仇挂我，我要不要哭着去抱大腿求原谅 

卡卡西一进教室就看见昨晚捡回家，一大早就溜走的金发男孩儿坐在教室的中间，和左边粉色头发的女孩子激动的在说着什么。

右边眉眼冷漠的男孩子偶尔也接几句话，三个人吵吵闹闹，看起来关系很好。

原来他的眼睛是蓝色的啊，漂亮得像天空，金发蓝眼，还有灿烂的笑容，整个人好像在发光。

卡卡西弯着眼睛想，还挺有缘。

“接下来，你们几个人一起讨论一下这个案例。有问题不要叫我自己解决，没问题更不要叫我。”卡卡西放下鼠标，投影仪也关掉，施施然的在台前坐下了。

他点开学校的系统去看班里学生的信息，看到男孩儿的姓名栏里写着：漩涡鸣人。

父亲：波风水门

母亲：漩涡玖辛奈

老师的孩子 难怪这么眼熟，耀眼的金发大咧咧的性格，是真的有缘啊。

之前卡卡西和水门说起要去木叶大学任教的时候，玖辛奈还说儿子也在木叶读书，没成想他刚到学校就见到了。

教室里的学生听见他的话，听得懂又有点听不懂。这老师怎么不太一样?

“鸣人?”佐助看着还在走神的鸣人不耐烦的使劲儿一推他的胳膊。

“鸣人！”

“啊?啊，佐助啊，你吓死我了的说。”鸣人回过神来看见大家都三三两两的说着话，卡卡西在讲台上又一副万事不管的模样，无精打采的趴在桌面上。

小樱拉着佐井一起坐过来，“你怎么了? 魂不守舍的，昨晚干什么去了?”

“鸣人君，昨晚没有回来。”佐井笑眯眯的说，鸣人噌的立起来想捂他嘴都来不及。

“什么 ！没回去?那你在哪里睡的?实验室?不会吧，你不是说十一点就离开实验室了吗?所以，你昨晚到底在谁的床上 ！老实交代！”小樱气势汹汹的逼问他。

鸣人只庆幸她还记得这是在教室在上课压低了声音，至于其他的他可不敢说。

“那个，小樱，反正我没出事啦，你就别问的说。我没......去不该去的地方的说。”鸣人支支吾吾的就是不说，小樱气得想要掐死他。

“你......”小樱还想继续问，下课铃就响了。

“好，今天就到这里了。”卡卡西收着书说，“那个，漩涡鸣人是吧？留一下，其他人下课吧。”

牙听见鸣人被第一次上课的老师点名留下来，路过他的时候，嘲笑他说：“肯定是你这家伙上课走神被老师抓到了哈哈哈哈！”

鸣人看着他想开口反驳，又不好意思说是因为我和老师昨晚睡了一觉他才认出来的。

只好炸着毛气鼓鼓的冲牙吼：“才不是的说！”

牙和志乃丁次走到教室门口，听见他的话，头也没回的摆摆手大声笑着走了。

倒是小樱和佐助皱着眉，随便点的鸣人 感觉不像，但今天刚上课的老师不应该能把学生和名字对应起来，难道是闲的?

卡卡西靠在第一排的桌子上，班上的学生从他身边走过和他说再见，他都含着笑应着。

直到教室里就剩下他们四个人，他、鸣人、佐助和小樱，他才站直了走到鸣人身边，一抬手就摸上了鸣人的头发，还是弯着眼睛笑。

佐助和小樱对视了一下，这个动作根本不在他们的预料之中。

怎么突然的就这么温情脉脉了?认识?可按照鸣人藏不住话的习惯，要是真认识他之前就会告诉他们了。

所以现在是怎样？

“漩涡鸣人君， ”卡卡西心情极好的摸着鸣人的头发，“你昨晚的住宿费没有给哦。今早那么急的就走了，是不是忘记了?”

“那个，那个……”?鸣人站得直直的不敢动，任由卡卡西的手放在他头上，声音小得像蚊子一样。

“......昨晚谢谢了的说。”

“旗木卡卡西，你的......”卡卡西看鸣人红着脸极度不自在的模样，大发善心的收回手，“老师哦~”

“所以，鸣人君，住宿费记得给我哦~”卡卡西插着兜，低下头凑到鸣人耳边，压低了声音说，“还有人工抱枕费~”

卡卡西微微喑哑的声音压在耳边，呼吸间的热气碰到了鸣人的后脖颈儿，鸣人一缩脖子，整个人一哆嗦，下意识的想要挪远点，脚却一步也动不了。

他抬头看卡卡西，正好看见卡卡西勾起嘴角，漆黑的眼里闪着光。

这下不只是红了耳朵尖儿，连脖子都红了，藏都藏不住。

鸣人觉得自己的心跳有点糟糕，他想捂一下，抬手就碰到了卡卡西的胸口。男人结实的胸膛离他那么近，他一碰好像马上就要被抱进怀里。

卡卡西笑得越发的开心。

大和来喊卡卡西的时候，还以为他把鸣人抱在了怀里。大和深呼吸，做了好一会儿心理建设，走近才发现，原来只是靠得太近，松了一口气。

他是知道卡卡西的魅力的，但他不想看到他第一天回学校上课，就对学生下手或者......被学生下手了。

卡卡西和大和走了，走之前意味深长的再揉了把鸣人的头发，拇指捏了捏鸣人的耳朵。

他懒洋洋的跟着大和往外面走，到教室门口的时候，右手插着兜，回头又看了眼教室里的鸣人。

“......鸣人，”小樱抖着声音问鸣人，“你昨晚在老师的床上 ！”

“......”鸣人麻木的点头，他还没有从卡卡西的近距离袭击中缓过神来，也不知道说什么。

接下来的一周，卡卡西又给他们上了两次课，都表现得很正常，就好像那天骚扰学生的人根本不是他。

佐助懒得管了，小樱是看不下去了。

鸣人从那天之后，发呆已经不是一次两次了。甚至只是卡卡西上课，他都不敢抬头看讲台。

小樱恨铁不成钢的安慰他说，卡卡西老师就只是逗逗他而已，别太在意了。

那是因为你没有听见他凑我耳边说的那句话的说！！！

鸣人在心里狂吼，脸上表情越发的苦闷。

周五上午上完课，鸣人给玖辛奈打电话，说自己一会儿就回去。玖辛奈很开心的告诉他，家里有客人，是他爸爸很喜欢的学生，回来正好可以见见。鸣人夹着手机，边收拾包边说好。

说起手机，他之前以为是丢了，结果他和佐助那天下午去实验室的时候，看见手机就在桌边，就是没电关机了。

佐助一副你是白痴吗的表情把手机扔给他，鸣人到是挺开心，嘿嘿的笑着说，幸好还没买。

鸣人回到家刚打开门在玄关换鞋子，戴着耳机都能听见玖辛奈兴奋的在说着什么，他想着大概是之前说的爸爸的学生也没多在意。

直到他换好鞋，摘下耳机绕过玄关，看见了坐在自家沙发上笑眯眯的男人。

“啊！！！！是你！！！！”鸣人跳脚指着卡卡西。

“鸣人君，又见面了。”卡卡西看着男孩子一脸难以置信的表情，弯着眼睛打了声招呼。

“诶？你们认识？”玖辛奈显然也很惊讶，但不该认识的才对。卡卡西才从土之国那边回来没几天，即使是鸣人小时候见过，应该也记不得了。

“我，现在是鸣人的老师来着，”对着玖辛奈，卡卡西难得的有些不好意思，手扶了扶脖子笑着说。

“真的啊，那鸣人就拜托你了哟，卡卡西。”水门端着菜出来刚好听到这句话，想也不想的接了话头，玖辛奈也一副赞同的模样。

“......”鸣人不知道说什么，他在心里吼，“爸！妈！你知道我们已经是睡过一张床的关系了吗 ！”

开饭后，水门又问了问卡卡西土之国的案子，玖辛奈在旁边给他和卡卡西布菜，话题不知道怎么的突然转到了鸣人在学校的情况。

卡卡西笑着说，鸣人很乖上课也很听话很认真。

鸣人抬头就想反驳，可对上水门玖辛奈和卡卡西的笑，他又什么都说不出，只能低下头默默地继续扒饭。

“老师，那我就回去了。”吃完饭，卡卡西站起身和水门玖辛奈告别，说下次再来打扰。

“鸣人，送送卡卡西。”玖辛奈站在门口把外套递给他俩，又把钥匙拿给鸣人。

“那就麻烦鸣人君了~”卡卡西穿好外套看着身边跟着的鸣人，笑着对他说谢谢。

“老师，”路灯下鸣人和卡卡西的身影被拉得很长，他靠近卡卡西一点点，影子的间隙被他填满，融在了一起，“你早就知道我了 ”

“嗯......知道的话，是早就知道了，”卡卡西说着转头看他，“但那晚真的没有立刻认出你来。”

“你这几年变化太大了。”卡卡西站定，像之前在教室里一样摸他的头，却是完全不同的感受。

夜风很温柔，卡卡西站在鸣人身边宽大温暖的手轻轻的揉着他的头发，脸上带着笑，眼睛弯成了月牙，身后的墙上是一簇簇开得正热烈的深红蔷薇，大片大片的映在鸣人的眼里。

美得和画一样。

鸣人伸出手，抱住了卡卡西的腰。

卡卡西失笑，果然这才是鸣人啊。小时候拽着他的衣袖求抱，现在倒是直接抱上来了。

周末回来后，小樱就发现鸣人和卡卡西老师之间的氛围不一样了。以前下了课恨不得立刻插着翅膀飞速溜走的鸣人，竟然会主动的去找卡卡西，还挥手让她和佐助先走，不用等他。

她好奇的心思遮也遮不住，磨磨蹭蹭的就是不想走，把佐井和佐助拽着也留了下来，看鸣人到底要干什么。

鸣人把书和笔塞进书包背上，三步跨两步的到了卡卡西身边，卡卡西照例腾出一只手揉了揉他的头发。

“卡卡西老师，”鸣人帮他提着电脑，等在一边，“我们去吃拉面吧，我好饿的说。”

“好好，再等我一会儿。”卡卡西收好讲义，“我们先去见校长，然后就去。”

“好吧，那你要快点，真的好饿的说。”鸣人饿得有些不开心，但又没办法，“今天卡卡西老师请客！我要吃三碗！”

“好好~”

鸣人压根没有管还在教室里的三人，自顾自的和卡卡西走了，小樱透过教室的窗户看见他和卡卡西说着什么，挥了挥拳头，脸上笑得很灿烂。

“呐，佐助，佐井......”小樱沉默了一会儿开口，“鸣人，不会是喜欢上卡卡西老师了吧？”

佐助：“......”

佐井还是笑。

“走吧，我们也去吃饭了！不管鸣人那个大笨蛋了！”小樱拍着桌子站起来，拽着包出了教室。

佐助和佐井互相看了一眼，追着小樱也走了。

他们心里有个共同的念头，可谁也没说。

“鸣人，要去我家看帕克吗 ”卡卡西左手撑着头扭过来看吃拉面吃得正欢的鸣人，“布鲁最近也过来了。”

“布鲁 ”鸣人夹起一块鸣门卷，歪过头好奇的问。

“嗯，也是我养的，体型比较大，之前没办法带过来。”卡卡西扯了两张面纸给鸣人擦了擦嘴角沾着的汤汁，鸣人顺从的偏了偏脑袋。

“嗯，好啊。我超级想帕克的说。”

卡卡西打开门让鸣人进屋后，就进卧室换家居服去了，只说让他自己随便看看。

鸣人没有立刻去找帕克和布鲁，倒是先转起了屋子，上次来的时候他人事不省，走的时候慌慌张张，哪里还记得看房间的布置。

屋里很干净，沙发上放了零零散散的几个抱枕，沙发头上的那个明显有枕过的痕迹，茶几上的小盒子里好好的收着电视和空调的遥控器。

电视机旁边靠近阳台的地方，吊着几盆绿萝，枝叶垂下来，零星的有几朵开着花。

鸣人打开厨房的拉门，厨具和调味品都很齐全，看得出来卡卡西经常做饭。

正好这个时候卡卡西换好衣服过来，看见鸣人在厨房，拉开冰箱问他喝什么。鸣人走到他身边往里看了一下说，橙汁就好。

卡卡西拿了几个橙子，又从柜子里拿了一个漂亮的玻璃杯，洗干净放在流理台上。

洗好橙子，切开放进榨汁机，又拿了一个百香果出来，把挖出来的果肉放进杯子里，最后加了一小勺蜂蜜，搅拌均均匀之后递给了鸣人。

鸣人看着卡卡西流畅的动作有些愣，他刚刚看见冰箱里有超市买的橙汁，不想麻烦卡卡西做其他的就说了这个，没想到卡卡西竟然给他现做了一杯百香果橙汁。

“走吧，去看帕克，它和布鲁应该在阳台晒太阳。”卡卡西洗了手就带着鸣人出了厨房。

午后的阳光很好，帕克和布鲁躺在阳台的两头，一左一右的睡得很香。鸣人把喝了一半的果汁放在阳台的小桌子上，蹲下去摸帕克的脑袋，揉揉它的耳朵。

帕克的耳朵抖了抖，睁开眼发现是鸣人又懒洋洋的闭上了眼。

卡卡西看着鸣人摸了一会儿，突然像是想起什么似的，转头又去了厨房，鸣人摸了一会儿回头没看见卡卡西，也没太在意。

他蹲得久了有些累，就直接坐在了地上，不多久也和帕克一样躺下了。

阳光照在身上暖暖的，吃完午饭的困劲儿上来，鸣人睁着眼睛和帕克说着话，没一会儿就打着小呼噜睡着了。

卡卡西把小饼干放进烤箱定好时，再出来看鸣人的时候，鸣人已经睡熟了。帕克听见他的脚步声，抬起头看了看他，往鸣人身边歪了歪脑袋。

鸣人的金发在阳光下，闪闪发光，他闭着眼睛安静的和帕克睡在一起，脸也偏向帕克，手指无意识的缩起来。

卡卡西看了一会儿，走上前把鸣人抱起来。十八九岁的少年还在长个子，看着个儿高，其实没多少重量。

他动作轻柔的抱着鸣人穿过客厅去卧室，脱下鸣人的外套和鞋，把他放到床上，盖好被子和上门去了客厅。

鸣人一觉醒来，红霞一觉挂上了天边，太阳藏在其中，半遮半露。屋里很安静，还有一股甜甜的香味。

门把突然开始转动，鸣人看着卡卡西推门进来，也没起还是窝在被子里。

“醒了 正好出来吃饭了。”卡卡西走近床边，伸手捏了捏鸣人睡得有些热的脸颊，“下午还烤了饼干，你等会儿晚点可以带回去。”

“嗯，”鸣人拽着卡卡西的手坐起来，揉了两把头发，“几点了的说 帕克和布鲁呢 ”

“你下午和帕克在阳台睡着了。”卡卡西把凳子上的外套递给他，“这会儿帕克和布鲁已经在客厅吃晚饭了，你也快点出来，我先出去把饭菜端到桌子上。”

卡卡西做了三菜一汤，考虑到男孩正在长身体，特意炖了一锅鱼汤，炒了一个素菜两个肉，就两个人来说的话，是很丰盛了。

鸣人捧着碗吃得很开心，一边吃一边夸卡卡西手艺好。卡卡西怕他噎着，叫他慢慢吃，又盛了一大碗汤在旁边晾凉，等会儿他好喝。

“啊，好饱，不想动了，吃到喉咙口了的说。”鸣人吃了两碗饭喝了汤就从饭桌上挪到了沙发上躺着，头枕在卡卡西之前躺过的抱枕上，手揉着吃撑了的胃。

卡卡西收好碗筷出来端着水果出来的时候，鸣人已经把帕克抱上了沙发，放在一边挠它下巴，挠得帕克呼噜噜的闭着眼睛。

卡卡西伸手摸了摸鸣人的胃，发现确实是吃得有点多，站起来去柜子里找了健胃消食片，端了一杯温水过来，“鸣人，你吃两颗。然后我送你回学校。”

木叶大学从建立起，就一直被称为五大国之中最漂亮的学校，学校的植物很多，一年四季里，四时风景都各有千秋。

鸣人和卡卡西走在回宿舍的路上，卡卡西右手提着一个小袋子，里面装了下午他烤的饼干。

  
“呐，卡卡西老师，”鸣人突然转过身和卡卡西面对面的退着走，“你有喜欢的作家吗?”

卡卡西走得离鸣人近了些，好在鸣人要摔倒的时候能及时的拉住他。听见这个问题，卡卡西一时之间没反应过来，半晌笑笑。

“曾经喜欢太宰治，现在喜欢夏目漱石。”

鸣人没回答他，只看着卡卡西。

卡卡西沐浴在月光下，银色的月光照在他成熟俊朗的脸上，男人的腿很长，虽然总是喜欢微微的弯着腰，但这丝毫没有妨碍他的帅气。刚来上课没两天，听小樱说就收了一大堆的情书。

鸣人想，要是知道这个男人不只是脸好看，还会做饭还会烤小饼干还有狗的话，估计就不是一大堆，而是被人堆了吧。

但要是真那样的话，卡卡西老师估计会很无奈又觉得麻烦吧。

鸣人始终没有对卡卡西的回答说些什么，两个人都没有再说话，一路安静的到了鸣人的宿舍楼下。

“给，你带回去给你的同学吃。”卡卡西把手里的小饼干递给鸣人，“回去吧，早点休息。”

“嗯。”鸣人接过袋子，笑着和卡卡西说再见，头也没回的上楼去了。

卡卡西站在原地看着他三两步的上了楼，也走了。

那天之后，鸣人没有在下课的时候再去找卡卡西。他和以前一样，和小樱佐助他们一起上下课吃饭。

卡卡西做好的饼干，他第二天带给了小樱雏田和井野，三个女生边吃边问他是哪家店买的，鸣人笑笑说不记得了。

又一个周末，下着雨，卡卡西去超市买了些食材和狗粮。艰难的撑着伞回家，刚出电梯，就看见等在自家门口全身湿哒哒的鸣人。

他进了屋，把鸣人推进浴室，给他拿了新买的内裤和睡衣。嘱咐他好好的泡个热水澡，就去厨房给他熬姜汤了。

鸣人顶着毛巾，坐在沙发上捧着碗喝姜汤，膝盖上还趴着帕克。

卡卡西走到他身后给他擦头发，鸣人嘟囔的声音从毛巾底下传来，“你以为你在搓狗头吗?”声音闷闷的又小，卡卡西没听清他说了什么。

“你今天怎么来了?下这么大雨，伞也没不撑一个。”卡卡西边擦边问他。

“卡卡西老师，”鸣人把碗放到桌上，轻轻的喊他。

“嗯?”以为鸣人要说什么事，怕像刚才一样听不清，卡卡西弯下了腰，却被鸣人一把拉住领口，亲了上来。

“我也喜欢夏目漱石的说。”

偷亲到的鸣人，眯着眼睛贴着卡卡西的唇接下了卡卡西那晚的话。

End.

彩蛋时刻：

1.深红蔷薇的花语是——只想和你在一起。

2.卡卡西说“曾经喜欢太宰治，现在喜欢夏目漱石。”的意思是，我曾经觉得“生而为人，我很抱歉”，现在觉得“今晚的月色真好啊，我死而无憾。”

因为喜欢上了鸣宝，才觉得活着也很好，因为我很爱你，这成为了你赋予我的生命全新的意义。

3.其实，鸣宝撞进老卡怀里是和鹿丸商量之后的事情。鸣宝一早就看上了老卡，老卡是被算计的，文里有彩蛋哦~

虽然开头和预想的不一样，但只要结果是想要的，就是好的。

4.卡卡西和鸣人在一起很久之后，和小樱佐助他们一起出去唱歌，卡卡西对着满场的人，给鸣人唱----Fuerteventura

众人：柠檬精恰柠檬，恰完一个还有一个。

附歌词：

You're always such a fool

我亲爱的小傻子

And in your eyes so blue

透过你湛蓝如深海的眼眸

I see the life I never had before

我预见了前所未有的人生

Do you remember when

还记得吗

We used to live things separate

我们曾把生活与现实分离

We hadn't met or thought

不曾经历或思索

That could be possible

这也许是可能的

I'm glad you had your life

庆幸你拥有自己的生活

So good to listen to your past

听你娓诉过往亦是美事

All of those things brought you

而它将你带到我面前来

With me and now we're two

你我天作之合

You're always such a fool

我亲爱的小傻子

And in your eyes so blue

透过你湛蓝如深海的眼眸

I see the life I never had before

我预见了前所未有的人生

You always talk so smooth

你的声线柔和悦耳

And in your voice so true

那带给我真实感的声音

I hear the dream

是我从未拥有过的梦境

I never had before

从未

But if I try to think of something better than this

但是请允许我再细想是否有比这更美好的事呢

Heaven comes down

从天堂降落

And reminds the luck we live

我们能活下来真是很幸运啊

You're always such a fool

我亲爱的小傻子

And in your eyes so blue

透过你湛蓝如深海的眼眸

I see the life I never had before

我预见了前所未有的人生

You always talk so smooth

你的声线柔和悦耳

And in your voice so true

那带给我真实感的声音

I hear the dream

是我从未拥有过的梦境

I never had before

未曾有过


End file.
